Widget's Wild Ride
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Earl (debut) *Huggy (debut) *Buggy (debut) Places *Wubbzy's House *Wubbzy's Garage (debut) *Widget's Workshop Summary Widget modifies Wubbzy's old road racer, but takes it a little too far. Recap Wubbzy and Walden are walking on the street. Walden is reading a book while Wubbzy is bouncing around, trying to catch his balloon. He forgets about it when he sees a sign noting pedestrians about the annual Wuzzleburg Road Racer Rally. Walden replies, though is concentrated too well in his book that he does not understand completely. Wubbzy leaves, without Walden knowing. Walden walks to Wubbzy's House, seeing him bringing out an old road racer, the Wubbmobile, for the big event. Walden tells him that it looks a little run-down and rusty. Wubbzy washes it with his garden hose, making it look better. He tests it, but it breaks down. Wubbzy heads to Widget's workshop for help. Widget asks Wubbzy if she can borrow it for a day to fix it, after seeing its condition. The next morning, Wubbzy waits at Widget's, sitting outside until she is finished. She brings out an enhanced version of Wubbzy's racer, though unneeded modifications were made overnight. Wubbzy asks if it is a bit much, then they go for a test ride. Despite Wubbzy's certainty of winning, Widget thinks he needs more modifying done if he wants to win. Widget goes a little too far with fixing the racer, though Wubbzy does not have time to test it on the day of the race. At the rally, Wubbzy gets ahead of the other racers, but the Wubbmobile starts to break down. Widget complicatedly tells him what to do, and decides to press a bunch of buttons, causing the racer to lose its wheels and eject Wubbzy from his seat. He gives up, making Widget feel bad for going too far with the enhancements. Though Wubbzy isn't mad and cheers up, saying that there's always next year. Then Widget tells him about the wings. She presses the button on the racer and it opens up a pair of wings. Wubbzy asks Walden if he wants to ride with them, and he hops in. Widget makes the Wubbmobile fly high into the sky. She then asks what Walden's been reading, which was the 'Wow, Wow Guide to Wuzzleburg'. They fly past the Figgity-Fig Tree, Donut Rock, the Goofy Geysers, and Mt. Zubba Bubba. Wubbzy finally gets back in first place and is close to the finish line. He then wants to fly over the mountains again, saying that he doesn't care about winning and is having so much fun with his friends. They fly the other way and have a blast flying over Wuzzleburg. Transcript See: Widget's Wild Ride/Transcript Quotes Wubbzy: Look out, world, here I come! Widget: *Gasp* Hey, maybe it should have a sail. Wubbzy: Huh? Widget: Why, sure. If it's a windy day, you'll get more speed. *Gasp* Oh, and oars too, in case you get stuck in a deep puddle. *Gasp* And a juice machine in case you get thirsty. Wubbmobile: LET'S GO, WUBBZY! LET'S GO, WUBBZY! Widget: Push the combustion button! Disengage the turbo toggle! Wubbzy: I don't care about winning. I'm having too much fun with my friends! Common Elements Widget invents the Wubbmobile 3000 in this episode. Post-Show Skit The short, "Hide and Seek", is played. Names in other languages * Spanish (Spain) = El coche loco de Widget Trivia/Goofs * Storyboard artist Mike Sosonowski is credited as his full name in this episode. * The audience shows recolored characters from A Tale of Tails; including the Kooky Kid. * Near the end where Wubbzy, Widget and Walden started flying in the Wubbmobile, all three of them were heard laughing, but Widget and Wubbzy's mouths weren't open. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A Tale of Tails DVD Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy Category:Best Of Collection